User blog:JoseDiamandis/Guess the Just Dance Song! (Remastered)
Since I haven't done a blog in a while, I decided to remake the Guess the Song blog that I made. I'll use some of the one I had in my old blog but re-edited and new ones. So guess and enjoy! NEW RULE: You can't put more than 1 song on a comment! Also, you can't put one and then another until I tell you if you're right or wrong. It's not fair! Easy Song 1: I change once, and back, and again, and back. I have a green glove. I cause a glitch that makes people confused. I appear on JD 4. What song am I? "Super Bass" (Guessed correctly by Blv08! Hooray!) Song 2: I'm in a duet. My glove is purple and my gold move is to point at Player 1. I have a mashup. I'm on JD 2014. What song am I? "Just a Gigolo" (Guessed correctly by Blv08! The second song guess correctly!) Song 3: You don't see me until I come out. My glove changes color when the background changes. I resemble the "Blurred Lines" Extreme dancer. Becky G is the artist of this song. What song am I? "Built For This" (Guessed correctly by TheEmmaShow! Hooray!) Song 4: I'm in every game, two as the main one and others as a DLC. I appear bunch of times in my mashup. You see even if you don't have me. My reflection is in every song in the games JD 2014 & JD 2015. What song am I? "Beauty & a Beat" (Guessed correctly by Blv08! STRIKE THREE! wait! :/) Song 5: This is first song my artist appears on after another song, and again but as a solo on JD 2016. Thanks to Sympathy for the Devil, I get burned by her on the Crucified mashup. What song am I? "Love You Like a Love Song" (Guessed correctly by TheEmmaShow! Two in a row! WOW!) Song 6: This is the last cover of my artist. She does the same mistakes again. Oops! What song am I? "Oops!...I Did It Again!" (Guessed correctly by Kidboy24! Hooray!) Medium Song 1: I'm a dancer that you see for specific amount of time and then you dance another song after exercise. My song comes out on a game trailer even though my game is JD 4. I appear on The Final Countdown mashup. What song am I? "Electro Body Combat" (Guessed correctly by YoSoyAri! Hooray!) Song 2: This song is actually composed. We battled against each other but P1 wins this race. 4 gold moves in a row. What song am I? "William Tell - Overture" (Guessed correctly by YoSoyAri! Two in a row! Double Hooray!) Song 3: My song is a dance crew but I have an extreme. We "call them shots." We won the Article of the Month thanks to you. What song am I? "Circus" (Guessed correctly by TheEmmaShow! People, don't stand there watching this.) Song 4: I'm a male dancer. My artist is "An Animal." I appear on 4 games but in one I wear a glove and my shirt is yellow. What song am I? "Dare" (Guessed correctly by Trexy821! Hooray!) Song 5: I'm a trio dance routine. I'm the only song that isn't covered. My background looks like an upgraded on-stage mode. What song am I? "Junto A Ti" (Guessed correctly by YoSoyAri! Hip, hip, HOORAY!!!!) More songs are coming this month so don't worry. Category:Blog posts